


53. Okay, this looks bad

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Clint Barton in the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	53. Okay, this looks bad

Okay, this looks bad.  
It was too much coffee  
To conquer the nightmares I had  
But it was not enough sleep  
That was driving me mad

Okay, this doesn't look great.  
Made the wrong call  
Or the right one too late  
Now it's all gone to hell  
Sleeping monsters replaced by waking self-hate


End file.
